Under Pressure
by ColieMacKenzie
Summary: "Castle, I said legs!" Alternative scene for episode 4x06, 'Demons'.


_a/n: AU episode insert for 4x06, 'Demons'. Written for the prompt: "Castle - I said legs!" An alternate (M!Rated) direction things could've gone after that line._

* * *

**Under Pressure**

* * *

She drags herself up toward the frame of the trap door, the strain tugging on her scar. Her balance is already precarious, her knees clamped around his head, her body tingly in ways she prefers not to analyze in-depth right about now.

"Grab my legs," she orders him to help her up, and then she feels his fingers climb up and-

"Cas," she gasps at the unexpected contact, a sharp jolt piercing through her as his fingertips scrape over her, the spear of heat shocking in its intensity, coiling low in her midsection, flushing her cheeks, making her heart pound. She's shaking with it, wobbles on top of him, has to tighten her leg muscles to keep steady, to desperately hide her rather visceral reaction. "I said legs!"

"Oh right," he mutters, moves his hands to adjust his hold on her but that only careens them more off-balance, the make-shift pillar they've formed wavering precariously and then her left hand loses its hold on the frame and her right shin slides off his shoulder and his hands grip her thighs just in time, dig into her flesh as she topples half off of him.

It feels like it should be a cartoon image, the suspended seconds in time that has them both flailing to keep their balance, her arms waving in counterpoint and his feet doing a staccato dance as he tries to keep them steady and then she can only squeal because she's falling, falling, falling.

She lands hard, her knee caps crashing onto the unforgiving wood floor while her torso smashes down on top of him, all the air pressed from her lungs at the impact.

It takes a long few moments before her senses return fully. Kate sucks in a gulp of air, takes inventory. Her knees are humming, the pain from the impact radiating up her thighs and down into her calves. She landed on him, upside down, her body draped over his torso and her legs spread- shit, shit!

Oh god, her knees rest right and left of his head, her crotch nestled over his face while she's practically eye to eye with the bulge in his pants. The solid, _hard_ bulge.

Oh god.

"Castle?" He's not moving and way too quiet and she's getting concerned; he crashed flat onto his back, couldn't even catch himself because he was holding her.

"'m 'kay," he groans, sucks in a breath and then pushes it out and the hot damp air seeps right through her pants, and his chin, or maybe it's his nose - she can't even tell but it's wedged into the apex of her thighs to _just_ the right spot; hard pressure over the seam of her pants and the nerves just beneath. Heat flares through her, a white-hot, fervent rush, so unexpectedly intense that she bites her lip to hold in the moan that's stealing up her throat.

She clamps her muscles, tries to keep control over herself, to hide the shock of reactions unfurling through her even though he can probably smell her through her pants by now and shit, she's _got_ to move, she's got to get off-

She bites away her groan at the thought; not that, Kate, stop thinking of it and climb off of him; this isn't, they can't, they just... can't.

She tries to lift up but sharp pains jolt through her knees. She hisses, her thighs clamping, closing reflexively around his head; she'd forgotten about the impact she took when she landed.

"Kate." He groans her name, his fingers gripping her hips, trying to help her up or holding her in place, she can no longer tell. He's breathing against her and his chin presses just right when he flexes his jaw and she forgets all about the aches in her knees because it's hot and intense and so very, very good.

"Don't. Move." She grits the words through her teeth, holds herself taut with what little control she has remaining, her senses in overdrive as sensations wrack her whole body; when all she really wants is for him to move, move, _move_.

Everything is just crashing in on her, the way she's yearned and needed and cried for him, has been wanting him for so long - how she's in _love_ with him, secretly and oh-so-brightly and it's almost completely of their own volition that her hips roll against him, belying the words she'd spoken.

He groans her name again, intimate and reverberating with dark want, his breath stroking heatedly against her and his fingers digging into her hipbones. His body trembles so strongly that she can feel the ripple of his muscles against her chest and it's setting her aflame - to feel him beneath her, feel his desire for her in every tightened muscle and frantic heartbeat and breathless moan.

She feels wracked with it; doesn't know how she can be so far gone with so little stimulation, so few of his moves against her but it's him, it's Castle and she's suppressed this desperate, delicious need for him for so long that it's breaking through her with almost ruthless force, cleaving her, leaving her raw and exposed.

"Please." It's a whisper that shatters the silence, that cracks through the last remnants of control they'd both been clinging to and she shimmies her hips over his face, shivers with it as his fingers skate across her stomach, dip down over the seam of her pants and press. Hard.

She cries out, hides her face against his thigh, mouth opening and teeth closing around the fabric of his pants. His scent envelops her, wood and spice and Castle, familiar and yet overwhelmingly new and her hips circle, push, dance against his fingers and the strong bones of his jaw. It's awkward angles and there's too much clothing between them and yet it's completely doing it for her.

His other hand skates over her hip, slides beneath her shirt and she moans at his first contact with her naked skin. His fingers trace the curve of her waist; his touch exalting, tender as he caresses the hyper-sensitive planes of her skin, a stark contrast to the hard pressure between her legs and it sends her spiraling at lightning speed, the tight, burning coil unraveling within her, her desire for him like a ravenous beast, opening its gaping mouth and consuming her wholly, unapologetically.

He's solid beneath her, so strong, every muscle tensed and she's yearning for him, to feel and touch and taste, for _everything_. Loosening one of her hands from the vice grip she's had around his thigh, she skates her fingers up, then over, trailing down the button tab of his jeans. She traces his shape with her fingertips and the scrape of her nails, relishes the raw groan, the jerk of his hips when she squeezes around him.

Castle moans her name, again and again, his breathing hot and labored, his muscles shivering and his hand tightening around her waist. His fingers hard and fast, rubbing pressing circling, chasing the arrhythmia of her hips and then it crashes over her like a tidal wave, her vision whitening out as she's swept away forcefully. His name breaks free from her lips, echoes through the empty silence of the old house. She quivers, her muscles jolting relentlessly; shakes with the unexpected strength of her release. Her knees give out and she collapses on top of him, gasping for breath.

The silence is oppressive, seems to swallow them both; her pants are uncomfortably rubbing against her soaked underwear and she tries to adjust, her face flushing with embarrassment as the awkwardness of the moment takes hold. Her heart hammers, her throat clogging as every obstacle and worry and missed moment flashes through her mind.

Oh god, what have they done, how will they- ?

"Kate, if you don't..." His fingers flex around her hipbones, instinctually tighten his hold on her that belies every word he speaks. "I mean, we can just... We don't have..." He sounds forlorn and miserable, _brokenhearted_, and it hurts more than the blanket of fears that had been suffocating her.

She ignores the latent aches in her legs, the clamped tightness of her muscles as she crawls over him, turns around, settling down over his hips with her face hovering above his. His eyes widen in surprise as he stares at her, his gasp nothing but shock as it falls from his mouth and she swears to herself, then and there, that she's going to fight through this, for them, because all her worries, all the issues that have held her back suddenly seem a lot less daunting than not being with him.

"Come on, Castle." She brushes her nose to his, teases him with Eskimo kisses while his breath comes hot and labored. "Let's go catch a ghost." The stark, hopeful blue of his eyes dims visibly and so she goes for broke, purposely rotates her hips over his, flushes all over again at the feel of his solid hardness against her.

"And then..." She grins, brushes her smile to his forehead, his cheekbone, his jaw, whispers her promise over his lips.

"You can take me home."

_End_


End file.
